


The Dangers of Spelunking

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think watching films where people eat each other qualifies.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Spelunking

They both nodded when the server asked if everything was to their liking and removed the plates from the table. Erin had fallen in love with the calamari salad while Dave’s steak was one of the best he’d eaten in some time. She said she would give them some time to figure out if they were going to have dessert. Erin sipped her white wine as the server stepped away. Dave pulled a lighter from inside his jacket pocket to light her Marlboro Mild.

“What about hiking? We could go hiking.” Dave said.

“I'm not going hiking.”

“Why not?”

“In every movie I've seen with hiking it turns into a disaster.” Erin replied. “Someone falls and gets a horrific injury and the others have to eat him in order to survive. Haven’t you ever seen _An American Werewolf in London_?”

“I don’t think that was the real plot of _American Werewolf in London_. Maybe instead of not going hiking you should not watch movies.”

“People got eaten in that movie. Next.” she took a deep inhale of her cigarette.

“White water…”

“No way.” she shook her head.

“C'mon.”

“Haven't you ever seen _The River Wild_?”

“It’s a Meryl Streep film; of course I've seen it. Your schedule is insane…where do you get the time to watch all these movies?”

“I have to come down from my day somehow, David.”

“I don’t think watching films where people eat each other qualifies.”

“So you say.”

“What about spelunking or something cool in caves?” he asked.

“Ted and I watched this movie once; I don’t even know the name. This group went down there and something got them. It possessed one of them and came back to the surface.”

“I think you just don’t want to go on vacation. You always accuse me of that but here I am making valid suggestions. You're shooting every one of them down.” 

“You call those suggestions vacation?” Erin asked. “My idea of vacation is relaxing, reading a good book or a trashy novel, having drinks served to me by overly attractive wait staff. I want to sleep in, make love all night, wear out my dancing shoes, and forget that the real world is waiting for my return in approximately seven days.”

“If I don’t have something to do I’ll go mad.”

“There's surfing, scuba diving, kayaking…there are all kinds of activities at the all inclusive hotels. Sweating, climbing, and possibly suffering a mortal injury shouldn’t even be in the same sentence with vacation.”

“What about a train trip?” Rossi asked. “And please don’t bring up _Murder on the Orient Express_.”

“I love trains.” She smiled.

“I know you do.”

“So keep talking Agent Rossi.”

“The Rocky Mountaineer has a package where we can hop on a train in Toronto and travel 2 weeks through the Canadian Rockies all the way to Vancouver.”

“Wow.” 

“I know.”

“Wouldn’t you be bored with the confinement?” Erin asked. She put out her cigarette and reached across the table to take his hand.

“Well we’re not on the train the entire time. On the package I found online its three nights aboard the train and nine nights at top of the line hotels along the route. There are all kinds of amazing activities, cities to explore, along with the pleasure of the train ride. I thought we could combine all the things that both of us love into one trip.”

“You're really trying to get on my good side, aren’t you?”

“We haven’t been away in a while. That might be my fault. This past year has taken a lot out of all of us and I know it’s not over yet. When it is…I'm taking you away.”

“I knew there was a catch.”

“There's no catch.”

“If we have to wait until things slow down around here then we’re never going to go. Go ahead, say it, you don’t feel comfortable going while The Replicator case is open. David, he might be around for years and years.”

“I hope you're wrong about that. We try not to think of it day in and day out, that’s the best thing we can do. But the truth is that we aren’t safe as long as he's out there. I don’t want to take you away someplace relatively isolated with him out there. I don’t want to leave my team alone.”

“Can we go back to not talking about him please?” Erin asked. 

She tried to do it in her calmest voice. She wasn’t angry at Dave that some psychopath decided to target them...again. It was just getting old. They all did this job because they wanted to help. The bad guys were becoming more and more ridiculous. Life was starting to resemble something out of a bad movie that Erin watched but probably shouldn’t have.

“We can do whatever you want.” Dave said.

“I want to go on a trip across Canada.”

“Then that’s what we’re going to do.”

“I also want a slice of chocolate caramel mousse cake with a cup of coffee.”

“Done.” He held up his hand, calling over the server.

“And I want to pay for dinner and drive home.” Erin smiled.

“Woman, if you do all that then what am I going to do?” he asked.

“You're a very creative man, Agent Rossi. I have faith that you'll think of something that will make you very happy.”

“You make me happy.” 

“See, you're already most of the way there.”

***


End file.
